More Than a Dream
by AuroraVBorealis
Summary: When Aurora is accepted into Hogwarts, her whole world turns upside down. She battles betwee good and evil, right and wrong.... and Why wont Potter shut up already! She hears voices in her dreams and her powers begin to run amok, can she handle it?
1. Chapter 1

"Another day of this miserable exsistence I call my life" you muttered to herself as you set your books down in first period which happened to be the worst... calculus. Mrs Fennerman, or Tripped-out-mMcFen as you called her, came in looking slightly disheveled and smelling distinctly of some foreign herb.

"Now, today class, we are going to be discussing a more advanced Pathagorean thereom developed by..."

And thats when you tuned out. It was like this everyday. Some new concept, notes, a quiz, homework... over and over again, never ceasing. Since you were on block schedual, you only had 4 blocks a day, which means each class was an hour and a half. Which basically meant you were there until you were 50. You stared around the classroom, but having no friends in that class, you ended up just staring at the clock on the wall.

_Why is it moving so slow.. ahhhhh_ you thought. _Okay... go faster ready... GO!...nothing... okay lets try it again_ You said and put her finger out in front of you (inconspicuously) and twirled it around clockwise while staring at the clock, making a feeble attempt at making the time go faster using "magic". Nada. Nothing. _Wow.. am i really that desperate that i would turn to magic? I'm insane. This class is making me insane... SOMEONE TAKE ME OUT OF HERE_ you desperately thought to yourself sounding somewhat hysterical even to yourself.

Grudgingly the period passed, and you were let out...two more periods went by and you found yourself in the last class of the day watching yet another clock tick slowly by. Seeing as though you were in English class, and everyone else in your class was an incompetant moron, you decided to fool around with your pencil..."Ready... FLOAT!" you whispered to your pencil... nothing happened "COME ON! I know you can hear me..." you whispered again to your pencil looking for the slightest sign of movement while tingling your fingers menacingly hoping to scare it into jumping off the table.

"What the heck are you doing Aurora? Have you lost your mind?" came a voice next to you, one of your classmates, but certainly not a friend --Coal Duncan, the cream of the crop. Suddenly you realized that you were sitting in English class trying to make a pencil float...

"Uh no.. I was.. practicing for the new play.. I'm in theater you know"

"Oh... right" cough.

After a couple more moments, he turned back to pretending to listen to Mr Dunker and you turned back to your stubborn pencil and tried again.. "If you dont float I'm going to break you" you whipered fervently to it. Then you tingled your fingers and to your shock it twitched.. ever so slightly but rose a centimeter off your desk and then came straight down and dropped on the floor. Panicking you looked around to see if anyone else had noticed, which they didnt seem to and you stood up suddenly and said you had a headache and darted out of the room after grabbing your mysterious pencil.

Since you lived only 3 blocks from school you just darted out of the school not even bothering to check out or get any of your homework but flat out sprinting down Halliwell Drive and into your driveway and into the door faster than you had every gotten to or from school. Panting slightly you ran up to your room and jumped on your bed and stared at the pencil.."Okay, breathe, I was probably just imagining it. I just really wanted it to happen and my mind played a trick on me or this is all a dream. Yes a dream. No, okay. There's only one way to settle this" you said outloud, forgetting that talking to yourself is one of the first signs of insanity. You set the pencil down a couple feet away and sat on the very back of your bed, against the headboard and just stared at the pencil. "Okay pencil, prove I'm not as insane as I feel right now, float!" At first nothing happened. You were started to feel the tension in your chest lighten slightly at the thought of just imagining all of it when the pencil shot a foot in the air and just hovered there above your bed. You stared transfixed at the pencil and went over to feel under and over it just to make sure for some reason it wasnt dangling from strings somehow. Of course that would be impossible..no, floating is impossible. okay. im dreaming pinch Okay, not dreaming, check. _THEN WHAT IS GOING ON_

After asserting that the pencil was indeed floating, you tried to come up with reasons for why the hell it would be floating in the first place, because there was no way you did that and there was no such thing as magic. After around an hour you narrowed it down to either someone was playing an extremely elaborate joke on you, you really were as insane as your mother always said you were, or something extremely fishy was going on. Either way, no matter what the answer was, you decided to try it again. And this time, with ease, the pencil floated and stayed where it was and you tried doing something more complicated so you could rule out someone playing a joke on you. You told it to do a twirl in mid air, counterclockwise, which it did immediately. Although you were still very shocked, it was started to dwindle away and you started to feel more at ease with the whole thing.

_Still though, this may be some extremely strange dream that i just cant seem to wake up from..._ you thought and you laid down on your bed, and after that exhausting day you figured your mind would be reeling or hours, but instead your felt your eyes drooping within 5 minutes and fell fast asleep.

When you woke up, you didnt even remember anything out of the ordinary happening the day before, And then it suddenly dawned on you and everything came flying back. You sat up boltright staring around and when you looked straight ahead you realized that the pencil from last night was still hovering a foot or so above the foot of your bed, and you thought it was because you never told it to land.

So in your head this time, rather than outloud, you ordered it to fall onto the bed, which it did. Since yesterday was neither a hoax, a timewarp and you werent going insane, you decided this was not only frightening but thrilling at the same time.

You also decided that, since today was Saturday, you would spend all day doing things with your mind to see what you could do. Over the rest of the day, you sent the pencil flying this way and that even all the way down the street and back.

Around 5 pm you moved on to bigger things such as your hair brush, and then your radio. Now you were attempting to make your television hover and it was going pretty well until your little brother stormed into your room, wearing a gladiator helmet and screaming something about how he wanted his ransom money in pure gold. Not only did this scare the crap out of you but it also made you lose concentration on the hovering TV and it fell to the ground crunching and shattering.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" your little brother, Tristan, screamed.

"Uhh.. Do what!" you said stalling for time.

"Make that tv float!" "What are you talking about I was just holding it and you came in and I jumped on my bed and uh.."

"Oh well still." And he picked up the hair brush on the floor and lifted it to his mouth and pretended it was a microphone "Ladies and gentleman, in this corner the coolest boy in the world weighing in at 2 million pounds.. TRISTAN THE BOY WONDER! And in the other corner, Superfreak McGee and her television! DING DING DING!" Tristan was laughing so hard and you got so mad that you glared at him and the door and he flew out and the door slammed behind him and locked automatically.

_This could get interesting..._ you thought to yourself, putting your arms behind your head and laying back on your bed.

Just as you were drifting off, your heard a loud thump on your door which could only mean one thing ...Tristan the boy wonder had returned. You unlocked the door and opened it revealing him standing there with a squirtgun and before you could think your mind started working fervishly and Tristan dropped the toy gun and stood on one leg hopping around and around with his finger on his nose singing row row row your boat. Your mind was more powerful than you thought.

With that you closed your door and locked it again and lifted whatever you did to your brother off of him and laid back down. This time you were immediately re-disturbed by a loud crash against your window.

When you opened it a beautiful tawny owl screeched and flew in, landing on your dresser clutching something in its beak and something else in its talons. There was an envelope and a dead bloody mouse. When you took the letter, it took off, leaving the rotting mouse corpse as a lovely departing gift for you on your dresser. You leviated it out your window and into the neighbors yard before closing the window and turning your attention to the letter.

On the front there was scribbled _Aurora V. Borealis, 136 Halliwell Dr. Upstairs bedroom, Middle of the room._

Confused and a little alarmed you opened the letter cautiously.

_Dear Aurora, _

_We, the Ministry of Magic, have been informed that there has been illegal underage magic, that has taken place in your home several times. The levitation spell, while not entirely dangerous, is still illegal to preform until you get your restricted magic license taken away and are given the unrestricted version when you are seventeen, which is of age as you should already be aware. The wand-finder seems to be malfunctioning because we can not detect a wand in your household, however this may be for other reasons. You have an upcoming trial on August 3rd where you will be tried for underage sorcery. The trial is to be taken place at 12:30 sharp, in courtroom six. Do not be tardy. _

_Thankyou, _

_**Matilda Hopchick, Junior Undersecretary to Minister Cornelius Fudge** _

_Sorcery? Ministry of Magic? Wands? Levitaion spells? WHAT IS GOING ON_ You had no idea what a wand was, because it certainly couldnt be a magic wand like in Cinderella.. could it? _Well, I've certainly seen my fair share of strange goings-on in this house... so maybe it is plausible..are there more people like me,_ you thought, comprehension dawning on you. With this, you ran to the phone and called your best friend and told her to be at your house in less than 2 seconds or you were going to die. When she got there you screamed "AERIS!" and tackled her, then continued talking "Um, okay have you ever done something or seen something that cant be possible... but it happened anyway?"

"What are you getting at..."

"Okay, promise not to scream..."

"Okay, watch" And with that you made the cd player that she had taken with her, out of her hands and made it frloat all the way across the room and to your desk.

"...WHAT THE..." and she started to back away, this was what you were afraidof"WHAT ARE YOU!"

"Aeris please don't freak, i dont know whats going on, please dont be afraid..!"

"How did you find out... "

An hour later, Aeris was completely filled in about your powers and the letter and the hearing and such. Seeing as though you had no idea how to get to the 'Ministry of Magic' you settled for hoping they would contact you earlier.

Aeris started coming over everyday after school to witness your new powers or what you've done recently with them. Summer seemed to fly by as you discovered many more pwers that you had such as being able to create ice in your hand, but it always seemed to turn to slush really quickly so you were working on perfecting it. August 3rd rolled around and you were really nervous, seeing as though you didnt know what was going to happen and you had no idea how you were going to get anywhere, or what they were going to do to you if and when you didn't show up. The second 12:40 rolled around an owl crashed into your window and you went to recieve it, this time it was a redish brown barn owl and there was no dead rodents in its talons, thank God. You opened the letter that it was holding in its beak as it flew away.

_Dear Aurora, _

_You have failed to show up for your disciplinary hearing which was to take place at 12:30 in courtroom six at the ministry of magic today, August 3rd. For lack of attending this important hearing, someone will be coming by shortly to escort you to Azkaban prison for a total of 2 weeks. First you will meet with Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic. _

_Thankyou, _

_**Matilda Hopchick, Junior Undersecretary to Minister Cornelius Fudge**_

Seconds after you finished reading there was a hard rapping your bedroom door. It couldnt have been your mother, because she was at work, and you brother was off at baseball practice or something. You didnt know who it could be, because Aeris wouldve just walzed right in, and never EVER knocked. Panicing you opened your window again and attempted to get out that way and aoid whoever was at your door... waiting. Just as you got one leg out your bedroom door was opened and two business-like men stepped in carrying two long rods of some sort. The one on the left who had brown mousy hair muttered something and you blacked out.

When you opened your eyes you were in an office of some type and before you had a chance to look around a mans voice spoke from across the room. "Ah, Miss Borealis, I see the criminal has awoken. Please hurry up and come to my desk so we can get a little conversation in until the guards come to take you away. By the way, I don't beleive we've met, I'm Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic."


	2. Chapter 2

"I SAID COME HERE CRIMINAL!" yelled Fudge, his mustache billowing, from behind his desk.

"Who are you! Where am I? WHATS GOING ON! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" you screamed, dropping all pretenses and attempting to make a break for the door but when you got there you found it was locked and you turned around and used your mind to send papers flying from who ever this "minister" was. Afterwards you tried to unlock the door but it still wouldnt budge. Defeated, you looked around for another escape route when you say pudgy hands fly towards you. The hands were Fudge's, who was extremely perturbed about you disrupting his orderly desk.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING!" he said clamping his hands around your neck.

"GETTT OFF: you screamed struggling.

Just then, the door of the previously locked office swung forward and a man that seemed to sparkle came in, with a long silver billowing beard and a funny looking hat.

"MINISTER what are you doing? I must ask that you please remove yourself from this young lady at once. There now, now what is the problem here" the man said seeming a little amused at the situation.

"She caused a huge disruption of my desk, and official documents, and she skipped a disiplinary hearing, She's a delinquent Dumbledore!" yelled Fudge, getting severely red in the face. "Wait a minute, why have you shown up in my office Dumbledore? I do not recall a meeting schedualed with you at this time.." Fudge exclaimed exasperately, mustasche still quivering.

"Well, I was merely getting on to see Arthur Weasley, and I happened to pass you office and I heard some sort of disturbence, and, not wanting to see any meaningless injuries taking place before the real war starts, I decided to investigate. Now, you do know, Minister, that your door is in fact not sound proof? You should really have that..."

"You have no right to be in here! Out with you! OUT OUT OUT!" proclaimed Fudge, as he pushed and ushered Dumbledore outside his office door.

"You know, Cornelius, I do not enjoy being touched in such a brusque manner... please remove your hands, thankyou _Minister_ " said Dumbledore smoothing out his robes. That was when he finally turned in your direction.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned, with a little bit of a twinkle in his eyes. His piercing gaze, thorugh his halfmoon spectacles made you feel like there was nothing he couldn't see in your eyes. Apart from having a very strange appearance, he seemed kind enough and you figured he might give you some of the answers you were still desperate for, like 'Where the hell were you' for instance.

"Umm.. I'm okay I guess.. what is going on, where am I and who are you people.. I'm..." you asked then broke off feeling so scared that this blustering fool the old man had called Cornelius, was going to do something horrible to you. you weren't too sure about the old man quite yet, either.

"Why, young lady! Do not lie to the Minister of Magic! You know perfectly well that you are in the Ministry of Magic! I will not have any more of these blatant..." br br "Cornelius.. A word if I could please.." cut in Dumbledore.

You just stood there, so confused it almost hurt. After they stepped away you waited while they had a hushed conversation on the other side of the room. You strained your ears to catch even the slightest part of what they were saying but all you caught was something about a duggle. Seeing as though they kept taking swift glaces at you, you assumed it had to be about you. After a minute or two, they came back over and the elderly man asked you a surprising question.

"May I ask a question? Have you ever done or seen something that seemed entirely impossible? Or.. anything like that? Oh and what did you say your name was?" he said catching you completely off guard at how friendly and inviting his voice was.

"Er it's Aurora.. And yea.. I have seen and done some strange things but you wouldn't beleive me... trust me on that one." you said matter-of-factly to the old man named .. was it Dumbledore.. yes that was it.

"Ah, try me, I have seen a lot of things in my day, I am getting on in years you know"

"Alright you asked for it buddy" you said and made the scattered papers strewn all over the office, pick themselves up and fly neatly on top of his desk earning a vavcant expression on Fudge's face but a smile crept up Dumbledores.

"Just as I thought, Cornelius, I must ask you to drop all charges on Aurora here, she has gone undetected it seems, brought up as a you know what I'm afraid. Don't give me that look, I suggest you take it up with the law enforement department. I, however, think that I should take Aurora here back to... a safe place, where she should be caught up to speed on... everything.

"DUMBLEDORE THAT IS PERPOSTEROUS! I will have no such.."

"Cornelius, think of the repercussions of holding a you know what in you know where."

Cornelius grumbled.. "Very well, I will send a team to her family to take care of memory issues and damages that may have occured, be sure to do something with her before this gets out of hand. I have a meeting to attend on the 4th floor now, If you'll excuse me." He said, brushing past both of you muttering something in comprehsible.

Before you had the chance to ask what was going to happen now, when you were or if you were going home, what your family was doing, why he hadn't been startled about your abilities, or anything, Dumbledore pulled out a gold, slightly rusty chain from his pocket.

"Aurora, if you could please take hold of this and when I count to three, make sure you, under no circumstances, let go. You may feel a tingling sensation, but I assure you it will not hurt. Brace yourself... 3...2...1..."

And suddenly you felt your hand tighten around the chain, and you didnt think you could let go if you tried. You felt a sudden jerking somwhere just behind your navel and everything around you, started to spin rapidly and you were zooming off in a sea of light and color.

\\\\\

So much spinning was begining to make you feel slightly sick to your stomach. Also, it would have been nice if the old man had had the courtesy of telling you to tuck in your elbows because you kept hitting things with your arms. You didn't even have the time to feel frightened or question your surroundings. You really felt on the verge of getting sick when all of the sudden everything started to slow down and then came to a sudden halt as you were flung headfirst onto the floor, narrowly avoiding an ancient looking chintz armchair. You pulled yourself up off the carpeted floor and stared wildly around the room that had materialized in front of you. _What is going on? I was just in that mans office and now I'm...where?_

"Berfore you jump to any conclusions, you are in a safe place and no harm can come to you here. Also, your family has been made aware of your disappearance and they are aware that you are safe. Now, before we go on any further, I suppose you'll be wanting several answers, am I correct in assuming this?"

"Yes you bloody well are... sorry I just don't know what's going on... What did you say your name was?"

"Albus Dumbledore, and I am terribly sorry that you were taken from your own home, I assure you that I had nothing to do with those going-ons. Cornelius Fudge, the man you met back at the ministry, does not like it when people break the law right under his own nose you see."

"But I didnt know that I..."

"I am aware of this... do not worry about such matters, you should be asking questions!"

"Alright.. where am I? What is the Ministry of Magic and why is there a Minister? Why weren't you afraid when I did whatever it was I did? Are there more people like me? How did I..."

He chuckled "Woah, slow down Aurora! At this rate you are very likely of passing out! Firstly, you are in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A magical place of learning the art of sorcery and other such things. You were just at the Ministry of Magic which in muggle terms is close to the government with the minister being like the Prime Minister or Queen or President if you were to have lived in America. Basically he governs out our magical community and issues laws and so on and so forth. Now, you aked a very perplexig question: are there more peple like yourself? And how, Aurora, would you describe youself?"

"Well, I can do.. well you saw it!"

"Yes, I did, but what would _you_ call it?" he asked her imploringly wondering what someone who had never heard of magic other than in Disney movies or in the Grimm brothers tales.

"I don't k-know... am I an alien! I d-don't uderstand! Please tell me!" you panicked.

"No, you are not an alien, you are a.. well you are able to perform magic. Not all witches have warts you know."

"Wha... ha, that's very funny, I..." but then it dawned on you. All the talk of magic, the strange people, the other world.. your..._ abilities_ "Wait a minute..."

"Precisely. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you are taking in all this information, there is still more to your situation. This information can be witheld from you if you do not wish to hear it or beleive yourself incapable of handling so much information in one evening."

"No, please I think.. I think I can take it."

"Well Ms..."

"Borealis"

"Miss Borealis, of course, well you arent exactly _normal_ even by wizarding stadards. You see, most witches and wizards need a wand to make anything magical occur. Some can cause random things to happen when an emotion is shown that is too strong for the witch or wizard to understand or contain and then something strange happens as a result. However, you are different in the way that you can choose what you want to happen without the use of a magical wand."

You snorted "Magical wand? No way.. that is impossible."

"It is"

"Isn't"

"Is"

"Isn't"

"It is Miss Borealis, I beleive I would know" he chuckled pulling out his own wand from the pocket of his silvery robes.

You were stunned momentarily and then the lawyer side of you took over "Prove it."

Nodding, Dumbledore brandished his long wand and muttered something you couldnt understand and a red and gold stream of light shot out of the tip and created a sparkling rainbow that stretched across the room. Shocked beyond all recognition you turned to stare at it but when you did your eyes cast upon a ruffled redish bird perched near Dumbledore's desk that you hadn't noticed until then. Dumbledore caught you staring.

"That is Fawks, he is a phoenix, if you didn't already catch on"

It barely registered, everything was changing so fast.

"Well... err.. what do I do now then? I'm not exactly sure where I stand in all of this.. I grew up without_ magic_ " you stated dumbly.

"Yes, that I am aware of. It is a strange thing that you, having a magical background, have gone undetected for this long... yes very strange indeed. Well, I will leave you with a choice and I will send you back home to ponder it. You can either choose to live at home, undisturbed by the magical world, back to how things used to be except if you choose this, your powers will be bound so you cannot cause any magically induced injuries either purposely or accidentally. Or, you can choose to live in the magical world."

"The magical world? But but where would I stay what would I do.. ?"

"You would of course, stay here, under my watchful gaze, at my school. You could attend classes and..."

"Like.. learn spells and stuff?"

"But of course."

You pondered for a moment, thinking of losing your friends, but what a wonderful oppurtunity this could be. "Could I see my family and friends sometimes too?" you asked him

"Yes, on holidays or if you insist, on some weekends."

"...Count me in."

\\\\\

"Now, Aurora, are you sure you want to make such a rash decision having not had time to prepare yourself or your mind. Not everything could have possibly settled in by now. I beleive I am going to have to send you home for tonight, it is only 8 o clock so you will still have time to discuss these matters with your family. I have one last question."

Thinking that this was probably going to be important you responded, still mulling things over in your mind "Yes Dumbledore?"

"Why is your name Aurora Borealis... you do know that it is the..."

"Northern lights? I know. My fathers last name was Borealis and my mom took the name when they were married and had me. My dad died before she had me but she gave me the name too, she said I brought light into her world where there was only darkness. So, she named me Aurora Valencia Borealis." You didn't know why you were telling him all this but, for all you knew this guy was about to change your life completely and he deserved at least a little background information right? .. right?

"Wait a minute... how am I supposed to tell my family what if they.."

"Well if they do not accept you for what you choose i.e. living in the wizarding world, then we can perform simple memory modifications so they think you are in a boarding school or something a long those lies. However, if you do not feel well about lying to your parents we may be able to come up with something I suppose..."

"So I can tell them? What about Aeris, my best friend, shes like family and I SWEAR she won't tell anyone"

"Yes, so be it, but if she tells a single soul there will be precautions taken"

"Okay.. so how do I... you know.. get back..."

"Oh, you can take another portkey, here" he said handing you a glowing object.

"How am I supposed to tell them?" you asked wondering how you were going to break the news, after all, this was a bit different than telling them you got a bad grade in math or something.

"Well I think you'll find a way. One thing, just don't be afraid of being who you are. That is one of the worst things you can do. I leave you here, I will contact you in the morning to see if you have discussed this with your family and made an educated decision on tonights events and future ones to come. Hold on to the object now, 3...2...1..."

And before you could ask any more questions, you felt the all too familiar feeling of the floor leaving your feet. All lingering thoughts were turned to the one question that really mattered for the time being; how were you going to explain this to your mom, your step dad?.. Tristan.. Aeris? You felt the cold kitchen floor reach your feet and you stumbled into a kitchen chair that promptly gave way causing you to come crashing down onto the hard wood floor. You prayed noone had hear you "land" as you pulled yourself up off the floor for the second time that evening. Too bad your family was waiting for your return in the family room just next to the kitchen, stricken with panic.

"Where were you! You had us so.. did you break one of the good chairs? Where were you!" you mother screamed shrilly, causing your eardrums to ring.

Your step father, John, so bland and burly, didnt' speak but you respected him for it. He never did talk much but you still considered him a parental figure but still couldn't bring yourself to call him "dad".

"Mom! Listen! I'm trying to explain.. maybe you should sit down." you said blankly willing yourself to tell them gently that you could send a computer flying at their heads whenever you pleased.

It had taken a lot of fall to do what you just did. They had actually take it as a joke at first, John laughing appreciatively and your mother waiting for the punchline, Tristan was up in bed. But, you knew this was coming and you were already given permission from Dumbledore to give them a small demonstration and he would take care of the ministry matters. After you mother passed out and John took to staring blankly at you, you kind of just stood there... waiting.

"So, do you.. think I could just uhh learn more about these... things? Like, live in the magical world or.." you had asked, cutting to the chase after you mother had been revived.

After early an hour of persuasion and 3 demonstrations later, they agreed

The next morning, you found yourself packing bags and suitcases, not sure what you were supposed to bring... when Aeris came over. You figured she would be happy for you when you told her that you would still be able to see her on holidays and breaks and such. You were very thankful that she was understanding and she told you she would never tell anyone as long as she lived.

Dumbledore sent you a owl and said he re-activated the portkey from the previous night and to go ahead and grab a hold of it at exactly three in the afternoon and you would be taken to meet him. He didn't tell you where, but you did as you were told because hell, if you weren't convinced in this new world now, you would never be. At exactly 3 o clock, and after saying numerous goodbyes to everyone, you grabbed hold of the portkey and immediately felt the tugging sensation somewhere around your navel. When you landed this time, you actually remained standing for once, although you still stumbled a bit. You found yourself on a cobblestone street lit only by a single flickering street lamp and you instantly felt uneasy. Then came a voice behind you that reassured you.

"Don't worry, we just couldn't show up in the middle of a bustling London street, or even a very barren one like this, just in case we were seen, think of all the trouble that would cause with the muggles"

"What's a..."

"Come on.. follow me, we'll get everyone to explain everything once your inside."

"Who's everyone?" you asked as he led you out of the dank alley way and across the street to a couple of rooms with numbers on the side. He brought you to a place on the stretch of the building, between the numbers "11" and "13" and just stood there checking his pocket watch. Before you could ask another question he said "Now, Aurora, I need you to not touch the wall here and I also need you to say very clearly 'Number twelve Grimmauld place' Do you understand?"

"Yes. Number twelve grimmauld place!" you yelled, unsure of what was supposed to be happening. Seconds later, however, a door seemed to be forming where there wasn't one before and the other two doors on either side scooted farther and farther away and after only 5 seconds or so, a brand new bright red door had completely materialized in front of you and Dumbledore. Dumbledore just smiled at you and knocked on the door. Hearing 6.. 7.. 8 locks clicking open from the other side of the door, a woman opened the door, peering around the outside. When she spotted the old man however, she nearly yelped. She ushered both of you inside, her red hair bouncing everywhere and her womanly, flowery apron billowing as she shut the door again and locked all the locks once again.

. "Dumbledore! What a surprise, do come in and talk with us all, its been nearly 2 weeks!" Dumbledore peered around at you and smiled.

"Molly, this is Aurora, Aurora this is Molly Weasley.. we have a bit of news for you Molly... let's go sit in the kitchen. Don't be shy Aurora, we're the good guys."

Not knowing what he meant by this exactly, you timidly followed him and the woman named Mrs. Weasley. You, howevver, were unaware of the three pairs of peering, watchful eyes from up above on the staircase... watching your every move.


	3. Chapter 3

When you walked in at first, you thought the house smelled slightly musty and welcoming, but it turned out it had a hollow feel to it. The raw wooded chairs and door hangings were overly polished and looked as though the whole house had just been through some kind of supercleaning and you felt certain the Weasley woman had something to do with that. You didn't have a lot of time to look around because it was only a short distance from the front door into the door to the kitchen and Dumbledore was walking quickly. You found yourself in a small room, but still larger than the room you had entered the house first. The room had a long table crammed with far too many chairs to count and a fire stood at the far end of the room gleaming brightly and causing a warming in the room although the stone floor was still cold. Dumbledore made to sit down so you followed suit. He issued Mrs Weasley an order to gather up everyone in the house so they could introduce everyone to you. You told him that wouldnt be nescesary but he insisted. You looked around at all the chairs thinking there was no way that many people could be here. You were wrong. People from about 14 or 15 all the way to Dumbledores age came filing in and taking a seat all looking rather surprised at the new guest. You tried to take it all in.

i Were all these people related/i you thought casting a glace around the room. 2 redheaded adults, counting Mrs Weasley, 4 redheaded children, and they HAD to be related. A girl with bushy brown hair, a boy with face that looked saddened to its core and unruly dark brown hair, a woman with bright bubblegum pick hair, a scruffy looking man, a man who looked like he never showered, a very very scary looking man with a large chunk out of his nose and a ferocious looking eye and several more. With all the strange looks from the children and the "I already know" looks from the adults, it seemed as though the adults had already been informed of meeting you but the children had been left in the dark. You were all wrapped up in your thoughts when Dumbledore spoke from the closest to you, standing up.

"Alright, firstly, Fred... er George? Fred? could you please wait until after dinner to handle any business agreements, Mundugus you should know better. Anyways, where was I? Ah yes, as I'm sure you have noticed, we have a new face around here. This is Aurora Borealis, she is from northern England, in Middlesborough, but that has nothing to do with anything. Anyways, she will remain here for the rest of the week and I know Hermione Ron Harry and Ginny will be happy to hear that she will be attending classes in Hogwarts" There were collective snickers at her name and then a collective stare at Dumbledore when he announced the last bit of information.

"She's WHAT! You mean like a transfer?" asked Ron, beside himself.

"Not precisely Ron, she was brought up without magic and ... other things have recently come into view and she will be staying in the castle with us until next summer to see how she holds up."

"Oh dear, like a muggle!" asked the bright redhaired man across the table from you.

"Like a.. what?"

"Oh, you know, non magical folk.. Aurora was it?"

"Yes, and may I ask your name?"

"Oh gracious me, I forgot! I'm Aurthur Weasley, and these are my children... oh lord not all of them, just the redheads! That there is George and Fred, Ginny, and I beleive you know Ron and his rather large mouth." Mr Weasley said laughing, Ginny held out her hand to you and you shook it, Ron just nodded and the two named Fred and George grinned two identical mischeiveous grins and muttered something to each other while casting funny looks in your direction. They looked like trouble.

"Yes, and those two are Hermione Granger (she smiled brightly) and Harry Potter." He lifted his face for the first time since you'd been sitting there, still looking troublesome but had a look of expectation on his face like he was waiting for you to do something. When you just continued to look at him he gave the most feeble sign of acknowlaging that you were there and then continued staring at his shoelaces. The introductions went on and on and Dumbledore explained all about your run in with the Minister but leaving out the part about being wandless. You made a mental note to thank him later for that. Although you were shy at first, you felt that these people would take good care of you. You seemed to be more comfortable down at the end with the other adults rather than sitting with the other children your age. At least you thought they were your age. You just turned 16 like 2 weeks ago so, hopefully they would be in the same grade as you. You decided to ask.

"Molly?"

"Oh call me Mrs. Weasley! And yes what is it child?"

"Well what did you want me to do with all this food, sorry I couldnt eat much, all this stuff has been.. "

"Oh its fine, Just leave it there and i'll come get it when everyones finished."

"Okay thanks."

You went to go sit with the other children so you could ask them some things.

"Umm.. Hi... I'm Aurora.. I... umm" _Okay this wasnt working out too well. They think I'm dumb. I should have just stayed over there away from them and I never would have had to..._ Then you were suddenly pulled our of your reverie.

"Oh good, I thought you were avoiding us! Well We've been introduced but just in case you forgot I'm Hermione. How old are you?"

"I just turned 17... are you guys going to be in the same grade as me?"

"Grade...?"

"Like.. in school?"

"Oh like what year? We'll be in 6th and if you just turned 16 then you'll be in the same year as us! Well not Ginny, shes only 16" you heard a groan from Ginny's direction.

You continued your small talk, with Hermione talking the most, with the occasional chip in by Ron, but Harry didn't speak, not once. Ginny was a having a heated discussion with Lupin about Goblin rebellions and who knows what else and you realized that this might not have been such a good idea.

"You know, I have no idea what a goblin is.. I ... I'm going to be horrible at school!"

"Oh don't worry, the first 4 years are pretty easy going and 5th year is hard because of OWL's.. oh they're like big tests at the end of the year. I have PLENTY of books to lend you and I can help you with everything except the practical magic because its illegal to do if you arent of age, but I guess you found that out already didn't you?" she finished chuckling then turned to Dumbledore all of the sudden and asked something about a diagonally something or rather.

After they talked for a minute you realized that it was a place.

"He says our book lists came during dinner and we can all go tomorrow. Of course, you'll need a wand and who knows what kind of books, I may be able to work something out with Dumbledore about us three, well two maybe, sorry Ron, tutoring you! Wouldn't that be fun?" she exclaimed. You were pretty sure she said all of that in one breath. br br

"But I don't really need a wand." _Crap.Why did I say that._

"But why not... you'll need one if you're ever going to learn how to do spells properly!"

"Well. I dont need a wand, I can do them in my ... head..."

Silence. Even Harry looked up in surpirse, the first sign of emotion he'd shown all night. Ron dropped his fork. Since those three were the closest, they were the only ones to notice that you said something. You didn't think it was THAT big of a deal, maybe just a little quirk.

"Aurora, thats really.. really rare! I read about this one person that could do that in Hogwarts a history , but he ended up sending a flock of seagulls at himself or something and drown! Couldn't swim, poor bloke!"

"Thanks.. Hermione..." you said wondering what on Earth that had to do with anything.

After assuring everyone that you could indeed do what you said you could, you promised to show them after they got to school, which you found it hard to beleive started in only a week. Tomorrow, Hermione had explained, you were going to one of the only all magic towns in London, Diagon Alley where you would be getting your school supplies and some other things.

Mrs. Weasley assigned you to a room with Hermione and Ginny, conjuring up a small bed for you to lay on. You were still amazed at how magic actually exsisted! All this was really and truely real, never in your wildest dreams could you have ever imagined something so surreal. The only thing that plagued your happy dreams that night was the furtive glances Dumbledore kept shooting you, when he thought you weren't looking. The glances made you feel like he knew more about you than he was letting on.

\\\\\

When you woke up, your realized that you had completely kicked off all the covers on your bed. When you looked around, you also realized that the other girls were no longer in the room. You got up and put on your slippers and folllowed your way out of the room checking your appearance as you walked by a floor length mirror. That was the problem with long hair, it always got tangled while you slept. You fussed with it a bit but gave up realizing that resistance to your hair was futile. You walked towards the room you remember to be the kitchen and walked in stifling a yawn. You froze. Although there was less than at dinner the previous night, there was still quite a few people and everyone of them was completely dressed and busy eating their breakfast. Here you were in your silky silver pajamas with puffed up hair looking like the walking dead. You heard Hermione let out a giggle at your appearence and you figured it was too late now, you might as well eat now and worry about your sorry excuse for an appearance later. Harry seemed to be a slightly better mood today and you hoped it wasn't your pitiful appearance than put him in a good mood.

"Oh Aurora we're leaving in 20 minutes you know, we tried to wake you but you sleep like the dead!" Hermione said, her mouth suddenly becoming slack and she shot a furtive glace at Harry who looked like he might explode. Harry got up, slamming his fist on the table and stormed out of the toom. He didn't come back.

"What..." you muttered turning you gaze from the kitchen door back to Hermione who was looking guilty.

"Oh dear... I can't beleive I said that..."

"Said what..!"

"Sirius..."

"What who?" But before you got an aswer, she rose, followed by Ron who was looking at the floor, and they both trudged out of the room without casting so much as a sideways glace at you.

You didn't have much a appetite anymore so you reluctantly pulled yourself up and dragged yourself back up to the shower where you cleaned yourself up and blowdryed you long hair straight and got dressed. The trip to Diagon Alley was put off until they could get Harry to come out of his room which was proving to be very difficult. You didn't know what was going on so you decided to stay out of it, resigning yourself to looking through a book Hermione had lent you; u Hogwarts a History. /u you were hoping to actualy find the section about the man without a wand. Skimming each chapter, it got pretty interesting probably because this was all so new to you. A general map of the school showed you the classrooms of the present and of the distant past. You read about the four houses and discovered that everyone there had been, or is, in Gyffindor. 'Brave', that is what the book had said, but you were still curious about the Slytherin Crest, bold and stong. You tore you eyes away from chapter four when you heard Ron's mom calling you down so they could finally leave for Diagon Alley.

You didn't ask why so many adults had to follow you around glancing around nervously when you reached a fireplace iin some foreign shop. Floo powder really wasn't your thing. You disliked it almost as much as you disliked portkeys. Plus, this way covered you in ashes and soot. You waited for the rest of the people to get there and Molly handed you a list of things you needed to get. She distributed the other children their lists too and said you could walk with Hermione to get your school supplies but Ron and Harry HAD to go with Arthur.

"Now run along dearies, you have quite a list, I already got you some gold that Dumbledore left for you, here you go, be at the Leaky Cauldron by three, no later!" and with that she swept out of the store and out of sight.

"Okay well, first thing on list is... wow twelve books! You have a lot of catching up to do. Fortuately, I have nine out of all of these so we won't need to spend all of your money on books. Let's get the other 3. 2 of those are for 6th year so I have to get them too..." she trailed off staring down the street at something you couldn't seem to see. Her expression turned to great dislike as she looked at an approaching boy. He had impeccable white skin and white blonde hair, but his face was contorted into a sneer and his sivlery blue eyes glinted malevolently; there was no wamth there.

"Mudblood, and..." his eyes looked you up and down "Who may I ask is this lovely specimen? Why are you being poisoned by Grangers company?" he snarled.

You just met him for 5 seconds and he already made your blood boil. "Who do you think you are?" you asked in a forceful voice.

"Ah... nevermind. I see another mudblood joined the golden trio. A pity too, Granger you might want to keep this one on a leash" he finished, gesturing to you. Smugly, he sauntered off in the direction of two large goons waving furiously off in the distance.

"Who the hell was that?"

"That, was Draco Malfoy, Slytherin. You'll want nothing to do with him-- trust me. Okay, let's go and hopefully we'll have more _pleasant_ company. "

You walked around visiting different shops, stacking your books and holding your new owl. He was pitchblack with little flecks of gray and white that covered his black downy feathers. You named him December. An oxymoron of the white snowy fields that usually symbolise the cold month but it still seemed fitting. Because Hermione had let you borrow her books, you had a load of extra money and you decided to wonder into a peculiar looking shop about something called Quidditch, wondering why there was a entire store dedicated entirely to brooms. Your question, however, was immediately answered when you saw Harry and Draco having a blazing row about whos broom was faster and who was more skilled at flying.

"It's a silly sport" Hermione explained to you watching them fight a little longer before Draco turned on his heel, followed by his two large cronies. Whe he passed the two of you he muttered something about mudbloods and his father and stormed out of the store. You waited with a quizzical look on your face while Hermione explained what a mudblood was and Harry cut in, to explain about the great sport of Quidditch followed by furious nodding by Ron and the classic puffing out of his chest. Seemed good to you, people could actually fly here! How much money did you have left over, lets see, wow a lot.

You asked Harry how much money it would take to buy a broom that was shining in its case, a Firebolt. Just enough money. You bought it hastily, with Harry snorting and tutting at you like you had no idea what you were doing and as true as that may have been, he was still being rude.

"You know you think you're a know-it-all? Stop being so self involved and rude."

"Sod off, you have no idea how powerful that broom is, you have no idea what you're doing! I hope you dont think you're going to try out for the Quiddich team.."

"What if I am!"

"Well, you'll never make it anyway if you're in Gryffindor, I'm captain and theres no way a first-year-on-a-broom student is going to be good enough to make the team."

"We'll just see about that" you said, taking your belongings and walking out of the store. Hermione came out a minute later.

"I don't know what his problem is Aurora, he's been really moody like that ever since..." she trailed off again "Well, err it's 2:45 we need to be getting to the Leaky Cauldron so follow me."

Along the way she introduced you to a boy named Neville Longbottom, Parvati and Padma Patill, and pointed to, but didn't speak to a pretty asian girl named Cho Chang. Hermione explained about Harry and Cho and although Hermione tried desperately to cover up her dislike for the girl, it clearly showed. The Leaky Cauldron was filled with some of the strangest creatures you had ever see and you had to sit through the next 15 minutes of Hermione explaining it to you but you didn't mind. You liked learning about all this stuff, but it was hard to take it all in since Hermione talked about a million words a minute. After everyone else finally showed up you used floopowder once again to travel back to Grimmauld place. You ate dinner with Hermione and Ron, as Harry never came down to eat. Feeling exhausted ad overwhelmed, you excused yourself after you finished eating and went upstairs to read. Three pages into it, you fell into asleep. Pitiful.

The next week seemed to fly by and before you knew it you were repacking your bags that had somehow strewn itself about the room only over the course of a week and traveled to a place called the Kings Cross Station. You had been there once before on a trip down to southern England. The brink wall hoax threw you off a bit however, and you flew in too fast, nearly running over the Longbottom chartacter you had met just last week at Diagon Alley. From where you stood you could see light billowing steam coming off in puffs as a shrill whistle sounded from the crimson train that would be taking you to Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

\\\\\

You boarded the train with the others, finding a compartment to yourself, Ginny going off somewhere else, probably with her other friends in 5th year. Hermione went on and on about who knows what and they explained a little more to you about the wizarding world. For some reason, Harry was really getting on your nerves. Up one minute and down the next and all Hermione did was talk talk talk. Usually it wouldn't be a bad thing but you had just had such a long week that her constant jabbering made you want to knock her out. Ron really didn't do anything... if anything he was TOO quite. A little weird you know? But over all you all got along, that is until Malfoy decided to interupt you in the middle of your conversation by barging in unwelcomely into your compartment.

"Get out of here you little white ferret!" yelled Harry making to stand up.

"Settle down Potty, I was sent here to get Mudblood and Weasle for prefect duties, dont get your knickers in a bunch." He nodded towards you "Fancy meeting you here again, still having caught your name."

"Aurora. Aurora Borealis."

"Ha, what kind of hippies did you have for parents. A nice name you got there, Your last name is too long to call you by, I'll have to come up with something creative." He winked at you and slammed the compartment door shut.

"Why did you tell that dirty scumball your name!"

"He asked, so I told him..Why do you have such a problem with him? I mean, he doesn't seem too nice, but he doesnt seem like the devil you three make him out to be, to be honest."

You were paraded with angry yells and stories all at once by all three trying to explain how horrible he was to people weaker than him ect ect. Boring.

"You guys are so judgemental." And with that you turned to face at the swaying trees in the distance, attempting to tune out the angry protests about blasphemy and other such things. You just wanted to go to bed. You had these off days where basically everyone got on your nerves. You would be better tomorrow... you hoped. With the castle coming into view in the distance you wondered if it always looked this eerie. Perhaps it was the misty cloud overhang or the chilly feel to the air. It made you feel stronger, yet cold and you shuddered to keep warm. Nights like these always made you feel stronger, especially since you found out about your powers, the chilly night air made you feel powerful and in control, but you werent exactly sure why. Feeling this made you remember your powers. You attempted to conjure up fire to warm yourself with but all you could get was a feeble flame, then it was gone in a wisp of smoke. Worthless.

You made your way to the horseless carraiges that everyone seemed to be flocking to but a large had stopped you in your tracks and you had to urge yourself not to scream. In front of you stood the largest man you had ever seen.

" 'Eh you mus' be Aurora. Yer gonna be goin' over 'ere with the res' of the firs' years. In the boats ya know. " He pointed behind him and then commenced calling out for the rest of the first years.

You turned around to see him talking with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Of course they would be the ones to befriend him. Not that it really mattered, but he really needed to work on his English. The boats were crammed full of scared looking first years, and of course you were stuck in the boat with Hagrid who was sinking down the front end causing you to have to hold on to the edges of the boat in fear of falling off. He talked about nonsense almost as much as Hermione did, but you could understand her at least. 15 minutes and a soaked set of clothes later, you arrived at the castle, after everyone else had gotten out of the horseless carraiges. You longed for the feeling of the dry warm interior of the castle that looked more inviting from here than they did back by the carraiges. You barely had time to admire the glorious surroundings your saw when you walked into Hogwarts for the first time. Sure the pictures in u Hogwarts a History /u were beautiful but you had no idea they could actually be real! You were pulled from your thoughts as Hagrid opened huge doors into the Great Hall, with four long house tables.

You knew what happened next, the sorting, traditional ever since the four founders Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Boo for Hufflepuff, she just accepted everyone because she didn't have any real thoughts of her own. Weak. Boo for Ravenclaw too because being smart wouldn't get you everywhere in life. The other two you weren't sure about so you closed your mind off and waited for them to bring out the sorting hat, which you had read about as well. Bored waiting for the McGonagall woman Hermione praised so much you looked around at your peers feeling more than a little self concious seeing as though you were at least a foot taller than the rest of the first years. Trying to find something to do while the insufferabe woman made sure the hat was comfortable you held out your hand and made a small ball of fire to play with in your hands. Since there was no wind inside it came up easily when of course, you heard a collective gasp from the room. Apparently flinging fire wasnt normal. You looked towards the Slytherin table to see Dracos eyebrows shoot up and then to the Gryffindor table where Hermione was franticaly telling you to put it out. You did. _Whoops...note to self, not good to do magic in front of magical people, ironic. _

There were whispers and pointing and the first years had all sort of backed away. Before you could object to this Professor McGonagall announced that the hat was indeed ready for the sorting. You listened to some song about the four houses and how we should unite.. blah blah get on with it. They called all the first years up before they got to you, which seemed like an interminable amount of time...and then came..." Borealis, Aurora". You walked placidly up to the stool and picked up the hat and put it on your head. It was much too large.

"Ah, you know, I knew I would get one of you one of these days" a voice sprang up in your head.

_One of what..._

"Oh you know... with the fire? Impressive. I must say I..."

_Can we please get on with it... I'm really hungry and you're keeping me from.._

"Testy testy.. fine. I see no Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, but you wouldn't fit in well there anyways. Gryffindor... hmm you are brave, forthright... maybe.. Slytherin? Yes... You do like to get what you want don't you?"

_Who doesn't?_

"Well.. With that attitude I think I've made my decision.. better be Slytherin!" The hat yelled, this time not in your head. Applause erupted from the Slytherin table as you went to sit near the end. Looking across the room, you saw Harry and the others looking at you. Harry and Ron were glaring and Hermione was looking apprehensive. They had made it quite clear that they didn't like the Slytherins. Who did they think they were? Especially Harry, did he think he was going to save the world one day or what? He was so full of secrets that you didn't know where the truth ended and the lies began. You were pulled out of your reverie for the second time that night by a hand coming across your shoulder and a whisper into your ear.

"I knew you'd come to the right side, better left here than with boy wonder and his faithful gang of idiots."

"Yes, he does have a bit of an ego doesn't he" you said to Draco who had taken to sitting next to you.

Suddenly, you looked up and everyone was completely silent. You could almost hear a pin drop. Dumbledore rose from the staff table and addressed the entire school.

"Hello newcomers and welcome to all you old faces. So begins another year."

\\\\\\

"As your heard" Dumbledore continued, "the sorting hat felt a dire need to warn us all about unity and I must stress this fact now more than even because as you all know, Voldemore (collective gasp) has risen to power and when we are divided, it causes us to be weak and we must be ever vigilant. Also, to help promote unity in the school, we are going to have a new activity this year. You will be sending post to a different student in a different house other than you own. You will not know which house or the name of the student with which you will be communicating with. This activity will ensure that you will be able to connect on a personal level with students in your year but whom you would normally have no contact with. You have already been assigned your partners previously to today. You will send your letters across the school at least once a week. You may not write out you name in the letters for at least 2 months. You will be give a special stamp to put on the outside of your letters so the owls will know who to take it to a head of time. Now onto more pressing materrs. Firstly, the Quidditch tryouts will begin next Saturday so you will all have enough time to practice before the first game on November 3rd. Secondly, we have a new defense against the dark arts professor but sadly she will not arrive until well ito the night so I am afraid you will not be able to meet them until you have them for classes. Now, I have talked for far too long, time to dig in!" and with his speech ending and your stomach pleading for food, the golden plates in front of you filled with more food than you had ever seen in your entire life.

You were looking for something to start your dinner off with when you noticed a pudgy girl with a pug-like face was glaring at you from halfway down the house table and motioning for Malfoy to sit with her. He grumbled bu treluctantly stood up and made his way to her without even saying good bye to you. You sat eating in silence and when Dumbledore dismissed the entire school, you stood in a line to get your respected stamp then followed the rest of the Slytherins to your common room. The prefects led the way and opened the portrait entrace of a man with a snake tangled around his feet hissing menacingly.

"Pureblood" Malfoy spat trumping through the hole. Banners of silver and green clung tightly to the walls and the fire roared sinisterly at one end of the common room. You walked in and plopped down on the couch looking around at the slender snakes intertwined in the picture frame above the fireplace. A sharp gleaming sword stood inside it's glass case on the mantle with a gold inscription on the bottom of the case _Salazar Slytherin 1492_ it read.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself. I can't beleive you made it into the elite. Slytherin! You don't know like any magic do you? I bet Granger was going to tutor you with her feel-good magic but you know where your loyalties lay obviously."

"My loyalities?"

"Yes, you know Dumbledore and Potty or the true ruler, the Dark Lord."

"Dark lord...?"

"Oh my God... you don't know do you? About St. Potter and the most powerful wizard of our time?"

"Err..." He nearly passed out.

"You really are worthless you know that? Look, I don't usually help people but you're in Slytherin and if you're weak then we're all weak -- and a Malfoy, is anything but weak. You'll learn that." He chuckled but then his face went tight and he began to tell the famous tale of Harry Potter and Voldemort.

Of course, he didn't know the whole story and he severely twisted several facts but none the less when the story ended you were in awe. Someone so powerful fell by that know it all? No wonder he had so many issues. He really needs to get some kind of anger management thing going on because he seriously has problems. You told Malfoy this and he laughed knowingly and you sighed remembering that you had classes coming up. Dumbledore let you start late seeing as though you knew near nothing in the magical world. Hermione had been so convinced that you were going to be in Gryffindor that she had offered to tutor you and lend you books but seeing as though that wouldnt be likely now that you were seperated into the most rivaling houses, you weren't sure how you were going to ever even begin to catch up.

"What's with the sigh? Whatever it is, suck it up." Malfoy said facing the fire, its flames flickering ominously in his silverblue eyes.

"Well theres no way I'm ever going to be able to get Hermione to help me now, not that I really wanted her help in the first place, all she does is talk and giggle. She drives me insane. Anyways, I need someone to help me.. I wonder if Dumbledore would..." you trailed off.

"Look, Borealis, I know not original, I'll help you only if you prove to learn quick. When I say quick I mean QUICK. Show me, what can you do, anything? Anything at all?"

You took a breath and made a silvery translucent ice ball appear and it floated gently over your hands by some unseen wind.

"Okay, well. I'm .. impressed! I wish I could do that, unfortunately I'm not a freak. Pity. Anyways, seeing as though its nearing 11, and I have classes, I'm going to bed. If you want to look through some books, I left some from home over on the tables." And with that he walked away towards the boys dormitories, shutting the door behind him leaving only you and the crackling fire in the Slytherin common room.

Pondering... you got up slowly to the small stack of books littering the otherwise clean table. You flipped through them, some of them older than seemed possible. Dark Arts, Volumes I-XII , The Serpent and Me , Unforgivable curses , Legilimency Tactics and Opposition and Rise and fall of the Dark Arts . After hearing Malfoy's spiel about the Dark Lord, he seemed like someone people would look up to. A great public speaker, with supporters and giving his supporters what they wanted. Darwinism -- the servival of the fittest. You approved. You gently blew away the dust that was beginning to accumulate on the top of Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and began to read. You were so immersed in the book that you read.. and read... and read until the faint twinkle from the rising sun could be seen through the thin windows on the opposite side of the room. Your eyes were accustomed to the darkness and the flickering quality of the lamp beside the table, that when the sun began to rise more and more, you had to squint your eyes to read. You heard Malfoy and a few others coming down their respective staircases, the pudgy girl that Malfoy had called Pansy was glaring at you before deciding to take her leave to the Great Hall for breakfast._ If she keeps her face like that anymore, it's going to get stuck._ you thought angrily as you shut your book for the first time in nearly 8 hours. Page 471 -- not bad, almost completely done with it and it was one of the most interesting books you had ever read, far more so than the ones Hermione let you borrow.

"Have you been up all night!" Malfoy asked alarmed, rubbing his sleep filled eyes, coming up to you.

"Yes. This book is very good, do you mind if I read the others, there's lots of spells and such in these and they're particularly interesting.. that is, if you don't mind"

"Yea, whatever, I'm going to eat, you really probably should too... but whatever, no skin off my back." he said and followed Pansy out of the portrait hole and on to breakfast.

You reimmersed yourself in reading, far too indulged to stop for a measly thing like breakfast, you had no classes and there would always be lunch around noon. That is, if you could pull yourself away from the tales of the Dark Lord and his loyal followers...


	5. Chapter 5

----------

Time slowly ticked away as you continued to read, hours, days, who knew. You seldom found your feet taking you to the great hall, carrying a book with you so you could eat and read at the same time, but sometimes you did it with out even realizing you were eating. It was all a big blur. There were so many things to learn, so many powerful things, deadly things. Draco seemed impressed with how fast you took to the Dark Arts, practicing curses and hexes without lifting a finger. You could preform them well enough, it was just the aiming you had a problem with. Hex after hex, book after book, darkness was welling up inside you like a plague and you didn't even know it. There were times though that you were like you were before you knew about the magic world, happy and alive, willing to befriend many people, but those times didn't happen very often and when they did, they didn't last long.

----

The first letter came August 31st. A large brown, unmarked barn owl had flown in through the high window, that had been opened because it was a particularly pleasant day outside. i One of the school owls... /i you thought, taking the letter enclosed in its talons, remembering the first time you did that, not so long ago. You tried petting it but it nicked your finger and flew away. Stupid birds.

_Dear er, person, _

_Hey, I figured I would be the first to start these letters, I don't even know what to say. If I'm in 6th year then you obviously are too, and you arent in my house so I guess that narrows it down right? Anyways Dumbledore didn't say anything about saying a little about us without giving it away. I'm a guy, if that means anything, I guess im not short.. but I'm not exactly tall either. Anyways, you know this is nice, not having to share the innermost workings of myself without getting bombarded with stupid questions and such. Sometimes the people you hang out with dont understand you nearly enough. Maybe I'm overreacting, then again, maybe not. What classes do you take? You don't have to tell me the order so I can't hunt you down or anything, not that I would. Whatever. I'm talking in circles now, what a waste of parchment, anyways maybe you can come up with something more important and witty than I could. Thought of the day: What goes around comes around._

_With almost-sortof-not-really-friendship, _

_Person you don't know and who doesn't even know himself _

The letter made you giggle. This guy was funny, whoever he was, and the letter brightened up your day which was beginning to feel darker by the minute. You thought carefully before pulling out a blank piece of new parchment and bottle of writing ink. You pulled out a quill and sucked on the tip a bit before lowering it into the ink bottle and writing your first letter to whoever he was.

_Dear Stranger,_

_Well at least someone around here makes me laugh. Now, let me be discreet for a bit. Things hve just been changing so much its hard trying to cope. I've lost contact recently with some one the people I love and it's hard here, you know, just trying to fit in. I'm really behind here, I feel like I'm being left in the dust you know? Of well, on a more humorous note, I accidentally set fire to someone in my dorm last week. Don't ask how, it's complicated, Hopefully you're a little complicated so you can relate... but not too complicated. Whatever, now I'm talking in circles! Anyways, write back. _

_Sincerley not-really-yours, _

_Mysterious_

You looked it over making sure you didn't put in too much information and sealed it shut magically like Malfoy taught you and you traveled your way to the owelry tower so you could sent it off. Getting there was the easy part but getting back was proving to be more difficult i Let's see.. I'm supposed to be in the dungeons.. where was that staircase.. OUCH/i You were just bombarded by a water balloon that was thrown unceremoniously by the poltergeist you'd heard so much about. "Peeves! You come back here!" you yelled after him as he cackled and flipped in the air, blowing loud raspberries in your general direction. "PEEVES!" You were dripping wet. You used your abilities to send a gust of warm wind towards you in a feeble attempt to dry yourself off.

"Oh hooo! It's the powers girl! Oh the day when I get to outsmart you! Bahaha you little scumball!" that was when it happened first, you look at the floor and your feet hovered lightly and then you just sort of came back down.

"What the..." you said outloud, thinking of the telekinesis that was far from being perfected. Perhaps you were able to cause yourself to lift off the floor. Ignoring Peeves to the best of your ability you tried again. Nothing. What was the use of having powers when you couldn't control them all the time?

Flustered you wondered around after throwing off Peeves when he found some first years to torture. You found your way down the marble grandstaircase and chanced a glance out on the sunny grounds and realized that you hadn't been outside since you arrived, being enticed by the mystical forces of he books you were reading. Classes would be staring in around a month for you anyways, after the Quidditch teams were picked. i Quidditch/i you had completely forgotten. You knew how to get to the Slytherin common room from the great hall so you darted down to the dungeons. 10 minutes later you arrived out on the sun filled grounds and began walking towards the Quidditch pitch. You pulled out your Firebolt that was still wrapped in crumpled brown paper. The handle gleamed and sparkled in the later summer sun and you ached to fly. You put it in bewteen your legs and sort of jumped. Nothing happened.. Why.. why why why! You really did have no idea what you were doing, just like Harry had said some weeks before. You looked around and sure enough, Harry and Ron were coming in your direction, brooms thrown haphazardly over their shoulders.

"Borealis" Harry said nonchalantly.

"Oh dear, why so formal Harry?" you asked feigning a pout.

"Whatever, oh and look, you have your broomstick, isn't that darling? I can't beleive your still going to try out for the team.. that is what you're doing right?" You didn't answer. He chuckled like a know-it-all and yelled "UP!" simultaneously with Ron and flipped a leg over his broom and kicked off the squishy green grass. You copied him and this time it actually worked and you soared into the air feeling a glorious rushing in your stomach.

_Whoops, have to slow down know.. okay there_ you thought to yourself, hovering high above the Hogwarts grounds. You lost sight of boy wonder and his redheaded stalker and decided it was all for the best. Sometimes they were soo... AH! You know? You tested out going faster, slower, higher, lower and even got in a few good dives before deciding that you couldn't handle much more that day. You landed somewhat less gracefully than you had intended. Oh well, good for your first time anyways. Julian Rimms, saw you flying, he's from Slytherin, don't worry, and offered to help you out because you had some raw talent but it could definately use some fine tuning. Okay, a lot. He was a little forceful about it, his words trying to come out understanding but his cold eyes gave him away. You declined but not because of his rudeness. You were getting used to it, everyone in your house had that look, of coldness, and icy glares. You wondered if you were beginning to get that look _No, you just knew what you wanted, and would do almost anything to get it. Wasn't that what the sorting hat had said._

Later that evening, you continued your reading _Volume VIII_ in the Dark Arts books. Days filled with reading and night when Malfoy didn't have cleases, you were tutored in years one through five. Spells, jinxes, transfiguration, notes on potions, so much information but some you would hardly ever use anyways like a shrinking jinx or a befuddlement charm. Plus they were not very interesting at all. Wingardium Leviosa, the floating spell, you could do with your head anyways. Malfoy said potions class wouldn't be that bad since you were a Slytherin and Snape always favored Slytherins and didn't have any problem showing it. Overall you were probably around a rough 4th year student by now, except the dark arts, you were obsenely skilled in that general area.

The week coming up to your classes beginning had arrived. Quidditch tryouts came and went, you decided tht you didn't have the time for Quidditch this year and it would be much easier to practice getting better at magic first and perfecting your skills. Ah skills, speaking of which. You were casually re-flipping through u Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts /u when you realized that you had skipped an entire chapter! Bingo. An excerpt read:

_"Where the wave of moonlight glosses, _

_The dim grey sands with light, _

_Far off by the furthest Rosses, _

_we foot it all the night. _

_Weaving olden dances, Mingling hands and mingling glances, _

_Till the moon had taken flight. _

_To and fro we leap and chase the frothy bubbles while the world is full of troubles and anxious in its sleep. _

_Come away oh magic child to the waters and the wild, _

_Follow Medea, hand in hand, _

_For the world is more full of weeping than you can understand."_

_The Medea, descendants of the one true Medea, a witch with a fiery and ruthless temperment was in love long ago to a man named Aegeus who rejected her. Her rage was that of a special kind and when it became too much for her, she completely lost control. From then on, her rage was incapable of being put out and she didn't rest until she killed anyone and everyone that came across her path. The descendants of Medea are said to hold such power, that the use of a wand is unnesesary. The last documented Medea was in 1682, a man by the name of Theodore... _

There it was, plain and simple. It had been right there in front of you. You continued to read.

_Medea are able to, if controlled, use their powers for good or evil. Not much is known about the Medea because many risk harm to themselves before realizing their true potential. Medea may also be able to do other things, even float. A young german born witch in 1312 had a journal that described her tales of..._

It went on to describe more documented moments and escapades with the Medea. This means you were the first documented Medea in over 300 years. Possible members may have passed through this very school without the knowlage of the professors. _Enchanting._

"What''s with you?" Malfoy spat, coming up behind you and interupting your thoughts. You brushed him away and turned back determined to find out all you could about... was it a species?

_It is said that Medea refused the angel of death, refused to die, or be taken away. Her rath had consumed not only her body but her soul as well. Some legends say she is waiting for someone to share her rath with. Simply waiting, waiting in unadulteraded fury._

That was it. From then on you vowed to yourself that you would practice day and night, taking lively potions to keep you up when you felt drowsy. You were just about to begin homing your powers into your hands to form a fireball when the second letter came. You opened it hastily and the owl stayed this time.

_Dearest Mysterious, _

_You couldn't even begin to imagine how complicated I can be. It's almost like I'm a completely different species all together, you know? Not a single soul could ever understand what I'm going through right? Well, thats what I tell myself anyway. Maybe. Not to sound insufferable or anything. How are you complicated? You seem perfectly normal to me. Trudging through adolesence just like the rest of us. I'm sorry to hear you find it hard to fit in. It's hard for me to. If all is lost, you can turn to me because you can expect a true, unbiased answer seeing as though we've probably never met. Oh well, Snape's potion essay is calling my name, hope to hear from you soon. br_

_Your Favorite Stranger, hopefully._

_-----_

_Dear Stranger, _

_I'm sure you aren't as complicated as you seem, and beleive me, of all people I would know about being a different species, thats completely rhetorical by the way. And yea, you didnt sound insufferable in the least. Well, I'm still on that path to finding out who I really am, in more than one way. You seem so easy going, how could it be hard for you to fit in? Oh well, so what classes do you take... which ones do you hate? Just trying to find out which classes you like and what not haha, and as for your closing, you are by far my favorite stranger. Speaking of being a stranger, are you up for meeting? Like after Halloween? We should meet and talk you know... if I like you on parchment who's to say I wouldn't like you in real life? Just let me know what you think. _

_Mysteriously Yours XO_

You looked over the letter like you did in the past letter to make sure you didnt say anything you shouldnt have and attached it to the large brown barn owl's leg and it took flight out to whoever it was going to. You stared after it before it disappeared, completely losing track of what you were doing before you got the 2nd letter. _Oh yes, Medea. _


	6. Chapter 6

_After studying the rest of the books that Malfoy had lent you, you asked him for help with refining you powers. Some hours later, you felt like you were really making progress and you were actually able to control it roughly 90 percent of the time. As for the floating thing, that was probably just a fluke. For the first time in weeks you felt that you really didn't need to stay up all night or fall asleep on a stack of books, trying to learn. Instead, you made your way up to the girls dormitories and crashed on your already-made bed and immediately felt sleep overcome you. _

_You were in a dark room standing on the dark cold cobblestone floor. Flickering lights came from candles positioned on the deep red walls. There was nothing in the room, save a hard wooden chair and as frightened as you were, you felt you would be less frightened if you were out of this room. A door stood ajar in the corner of the room letting in a soft, eerie glow. You opened it slowly to find yourself in a hallway where there were more lights, but it seemed more sinister, _this couldnt be modern day..._ a gentle weeping came from the far end of the hall and then a harsh voice came. A voice of a woman. You slowly apprached the far hall door and opened the door to see what was happening. "CRUCIO!" came the harsh womans voice. A shrill yell filled the room, echoing off the barren walls, a yell filled with pain and anguish. "You will think twice before trying to take my man away, wench!" _

_"But I didn't! I didn't do anything!" came the voice of the woman being tortured. _

_"This will teach you not to lie! AVVADA KADAVRA!" the harsh woman yelled. A green rush of light and sound issued from the womans wand that was held firmly in her grasp and struck the knealing woman square in the chest. She toppled over and didn't stir again, nor would she ever. A muffled kicking sound came as the angry woman kicked the lifeless body in front of her. "You shall all feel the rath of Medea..." she whispered and with a crack she was gone and you were being awoken by a girl shaking you. Pansy, ugh. _

_"Look, you need to either control your little night-terrors or go sleep in the common room because some of us are trying to sleep!" she exclamed angrily before storming off out into the common room. _

_Medea... I wonder if what I just saw was real...In the past...shes waiting..._

You got up grogily and pulled on some clothes in just enough time to see Pansy tugging on Malfoys arm so he would come with her to breakfast. A letter was waiting for you on one of the tables. You knew who it was from, he was the only person who sent you mail other than your family and they were on vacation anyways.

_Dear Mysterious, _

_People percieve me wrongly. They think because I dont shout out my problems to the world, that i dont have any. Like for instance, today I was wonderful in Defense against the Dark Arts, even though the teacher is a loon... but I really wish my parents could have been there to see it, but they will never, ever be able to because of what ...er.. you-know-who did to them. I have lost so many things to him that all I want is revenge, maybe some people don't see that but it's true. I'm trying to think of something else to tell you.. there's really nothing.. my birthday's in july.. if that helps any.. which I dont think it does. Oh I absolutely despise potions, and I would rather be eaten alive by one of the plants in Herbology than be in that class. As for meeting, I'm not sure you'll end up liking who you meet but I suppose we could meet at the halloween dance somewhere, it's next friday after all. _

_Sincerly yours, _

_The stranger from the letters_

_iThere was a dance next Friday? When did this happen_ ? You quickly sketched a letter out and sent it off, accepting his invitation to meeting at the dance.

The rest of the day went by in a blur as you traveled to the library, gaining admittance to the restricted section, with permission from Madam Pince, because you told her you were doing a research project and some other mumbo jumbo. Medea... Medea, where are you? It took you nearly 2 hours to find a book on her and her decendants, but it wasnt much help because it basically just told you what the other book had. You changed tactics and looked through jinxes and spells that you had missed in your training with Malfoy and studying. Boring. You made a mental note to find some way of getting a hold of more interesting jinx books or spells or something. You carefully noted each one of the spells that you looked up though, because it would surely be asked of you in your classes. Plus, for you, they were starting in little over a week. Dread and excitment fought in your stomach at the thought of finally getting to go to real 6th year classes.

The week coming up to the dance was filled with studying, reading, working on your skills, letters from the stranger, and of course listening to Pansy's constant berrating of Draco. It never failed, where he was, she was, where he wasn't, there she was...looking for him. One time, her shrill little voice erupted...looking for him no doubt, when you knew for a fact that he was in the library, came and you couldnt take it anymore. You used your powers to send a large bubble over to her, that engulfed her and drowned out her muffled screams of protest. It wouldn't pop, and she was stuck there beating on the smooth surface that enclosed all around her. After around an hour she gave up and just sat on the floor looking murderous. Malfoy came in a while later and cast a look at her in her pathetic bubble and turned to you.

"Alright Aurora, yes that's right, I called you by your first name, I figure you deserve that much when you could probably take me now, seeing as though you never seem to sleep. All you do is study. Anyways, I was wondering if you had a date for the dance tomorrow night, as I would be rather displeased if I had to take i that /i " he said gesturing towards the frantic looking bubble-encased Pansy. You had noone else to go with and frankly Draco wasn't exactly hideous. Plus, he was the one who had been helping you for the past 2 months so you readily accepted.

"Duh Draco, who else would want to take me... or that..." you said mimicking him and gesturing towards Pansy. "I suppose I should let her out... It's been close to three hours.." you said with a chuckle.

"I'm sure one night wouldn't hurt her..." Draco said laughing. He bid you goodnight and walked up to his dormitory. You followed suit, to your respected dormitory, but not before giving Pansy's bubble a swift kick. Much to your pleasure she rebounded off the side and started yelling with fury in her eyes. Fortunately for you, you couldn't read lips, and no sound was leaving that bubble so she could just waste all the breathe she wanted for all you cared. With another kick you traveled up the stairs and got dressed for bed. You laid down in bed for a long while it seemed, thinking about the dance, the stranger, and when you were going to meet him. Dreams filled with Medea's murderous manslaughters and rage that never seemed to extinguish. She's waiting...waiting..waking...wake..."WAKE UP!" came a cool voice from somewhere in the distance.

\\

"Pansy...? What are you doing in my bed?" you asked groggily, rubbing the sleep from your eyes.

"I'm not in your bed you piece of lard... you forget I'm a prefect, your little bubble escapade didn't go over too well with Snape might I add, you have detention Monday at 5. And I swear, one more of your stupid dreams waking me up from my beauty rest and I'll hex you into oblivion." she smirked and strode out of the room, leaving you alone, save Milicent Bulstrode and her outrageously loud snores. You were already peeved and it had only been 10 seconds since you got up and Milicents loud roars of slumber just took the cake. You strode over to her bed and kicked her mattress. She didn't move, but continued to snore just as loud, if not louder than before. So, naturally, instead of kicking the mattress you kicked her. She still didn't move. You threw your hands up in the air in the sort of "I-give-up" way and stomped out of the room.

All at once you were bombarded by the slytherin girls all running around frantically looking for who knows what. Alarmed, you grabbed the nearest scurrying girl and yanked her to the side of the girls staircase. "What is going on?" you asked her shaking her collar.

"THE DANCE! ITS TONIGHT AT 7! SO LITTLE TIME! LET ME GO!" she yelled and pulled herself free of your grip and literally sprinted up the stairs. _The dance is at 7.. and its only 11...why... what in the world do they think theyre.. whatever._

You realized your classes were starting the following monday, so whilst every girl was scurrying around like chickens with their heads cut off, you sat yourself down on the couch and cracked open a book. It was strange, because before, when you lived at home, you rarely read, but now, with all these books, it was like you were being sucked in to each and every page. 2 hours went by, and the gentle running of the girls seemed to intensify because, oh my god, there was only 6 hours left! PANIC! Worthless rubbish. By now, your stomach was starting to growl and you figured you would rather be out of there when the girls started killing each other over a mirror or "the perfect shade of lipstick".

When you reached the great hall, mostly boys were scattered around the four house tables, of course there were a few girls sitting around like that stupid bookworm Granger and her little lapdogs. Milicent had also made her way down, and the look on her face implied that she was greatly enjoying the mound of pig meat in her mouth. Disgusted, you went to sit down far away from Milicent as you could when Harry nearly ran you over trying to get out of the great hall.

"Watch where you're going! You would think, being so 'smart', you would learn how to walk like a normal human. Although, I've always suspected that you were some kind of beast..."

"Oh hello, Aurora, what a horrible experience it has been to run into you, as always, ask Voldemort how hes doing from me will you?" and with a scowl he walked, fuming out of the great hall, clutching his forehead.

_Ask Voldemort how he's doing? What does he think I am, some kind of deatheater? Hmm... well..possibilties.._

You ate your lunch quietly, except when some Slytherin boy came and asked you to the dance, you gratefully turned him down, maybe a little rudely but you really didn't have time for that, now did you. You made to get out of the great hall when Neville Longbottom collided with you and sent him flying, as well as all his books. You laughed openly and heartily. "Neville you stupid git, watch where you're going, I swear, Gryffindors and they're sense of direction, you all really need to tune up on your motor skills." You kicked one of the books he was trying to pick up off the ground and it flew open. It was about Herbology. "Ah, longbottom, maybe you could grow some kind of plant that would make you less of a coward too.. That IS what Gryffindor's all about, is it not?"

He nodded furiously, sputtering and trying to pick up all his books when Snape rounded the corner.

"Miss Borealis.. Mr longbottom, what are you doing, causing a ruckus I see..? Especially you Mr. longbottom, get yourself off the floor." The smug grin on your face was one to rival Malfoy's by this point.

"Stop picking on Neville you Slytherin scum!" came a voice from somewhere down the hall. You wheeled around and of course, who else could it belong to but Saint Potter.

"Why dont you mind your own business Potter! Neville here, crashed into me just like you did!"

"I swear if you say one more foul thing I will.."

"Now now Mr. Potter, are you quite sure you want to finish that sentence?" came Snapes drawing voice from behind you.

"Porfessor Snape, I..."

"Detention potter, Monday at 5. And you'll be happy to know I'm on detention duty." And he strode away, down the corridor and out of sight. You smirked evilly and went to turn around to go back to your commonroom when WHAM you were knocked to the floor. You looked up from the ground to see Harry hovering over you with his arm outstretched and his wand in hand. You rubbed your sore bum and got up.

"Attacking a unarmed person are we potter? Thats not very saintly you know."

"Sorry, you cant fool me, I know your own little wand is in that overinflated head of yours. You better watch your back Borealis. " and he went to turn around.

_Shes waiting..._ The rage inside you seemed to boil up more quickly these days. Harry went flying down the corridor on his back, backwards.

"No Harry, watch YOUR back." And you strode away angrier than you had been in quite a while. By the time you got back to the commonroom it was already 2:30 and the girls were now on a rampage. You decided to leave and come back at 4 to get ready because you sure as hell didn't need 4 and a half hours to get ready for some stupid dance. _But where to go? It was too rainy to go outside...too hectic in the dormitories.. too much of a chance you'd run into Potty and Weasle in the great hall... Library it is I guess..._ As you walked up to the library, you passed many paintings, whos owners either greeted you, stared or laughed. Some of the most rude paintings you had ever met anyways. When you reached the library you found yourself a random book, hoping it would be good, then grabbed another just for good measure. You sat yourself down at an empty table, lit only by a single flickering candle, which wasnt very sufficient because the dark rainclouds outside were making it difficult to read.

After reading for a bit, with a little bit of difficulty, you heard a loud bang, the sound of a very large book being dropped on a flat surface i.e. a table. Hermione Granger had just strolled in with a rather large book that you were sure she would say was "light reading". What a load of rubbish. She must have noticed you were staring at her becuase she sent a swift glace over to you and you looked away quickly, not even sure why you were looking. The library idea had not been your best one, so you got up to leave when you heard Hermione's squeaky voice from the other table. "Aren't you going to put away your books?" she asked, sounded astounded that anyone could commit such a henious act.

"No, I'm not Granger, thats what a librarian is for, get back to work and mind your own business."

You heard her mumble something like '..so rude..' and you wheeled around.

"What was that?" you said rebounding on her.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but all of the sudden a pair of loud heels and a very angry voice came from behind a book shelf. "YOU WILL NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE IN THIS LIBRARY! OUT OUT OUT!" came Madam Pinces angry voice, who was causing more of a ruckus than you were. Fuming, yet again, you went to make your way back to the common room to get ready for the dance, even though it was only 3:15.


End file.
